


A Balm

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [6]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1





	A Balm

Prompt: Agony

 

Colonel Brandon noted was that Miss Marianne’s complexion was pallid and cold. The despondency of her situation robbed her of joy.

Had passion left her soul? Had the pain of losing love broken her spirit?

The Colonel focused upon his duty as a gentleman. He would escort the Misses Dashwood to their home and ensure their safe journey.

He knew the agony of love lost. He knew time was a balm. All he could offer was his kind regard and pray to hear again the cheer of Marianne’s laughter. He would move heaven and earth to set her to rights.


End file.
